In the raising of small animals such as calves, it is often necessary to move the cow-calf pair from one location to another. Driving the pair can be time consuming and frustrating for one individual. If the calf were to be carried, however, the mother cow would follow and the moving task would be greatly simplified.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an easily loaded carrier for a young calf that can be easily and quickly attached to the ball trailer hitch of a vehicle.
A second object of the invention is to provide a universal hitch for the carrying cradle which will attach to either a 17/8 inch or a 2 inch diameter ball.
Another object of the invention to provide a humane and safe carrying apparatus for a calf which will fully support the calf and provide a means for transporting the calf in full view of the mother cow so as to induce the cow to follow the calf.
The hitch of the carrying apparatus lends itself to attachment to a headgate or post, thus permitting the calf carrier to be mounted in a position where a very young calf can be supported while nursing its mother, if the calf is ill or its legs are not yet strong enough to support its weight.
Therefore, a still further object of the invention is to provide a nursing support for very young animals.
Other and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of a preferred form of the present invention.